Marina del Rey
by McSnoopy69
Summary: A little story I thought of while listening to George Strait's Marina del Rey From Derek's POV
1. Chapter 1

**We said goodbye**

**In Marina del Rey**

Marina del Rey...population 8 176, area 1.5 square miles - 0.6 of it water...also known as the largest man-made small boat harbour in the world housing over 7000 pleasure boats, yachts and sailboats, basically the largest floating city in the world and this was where my best friend, Mark Sloan decided that he just had to moor his newest purchase...his floating 'sin city'...at least that's what he calls it. Seriously, he had 'Sin City' painted on the stern in beautiful foot high script, bright red of course. Me? I'd just call it 'pleasure on the open water' but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Of course, all new boats need a christening, a smack on the bow with the traditional bottle of champagne to make the name official. Not that Mark is a traditionalist, far from it, he just wants to show off what being the top plastic surgeon on the West Coast can buy. And what's a christening without a big party, which was why three days ago I agreed to his madness of taking time out of my busy schedule to fly across the country to help him christen 'Sin City', which I was pretty sure I'd regret in the long run. But because he's my best friend, my brother by choice not by blood, I rearranged the schedule of my 5 month stint at Memphis General to accommodate this party, which was probably just another excuse to try and hook me up with another one of his bimbos that he found. I was a busy guy. I didn't have the time to waste on one of his castaways, no sloppy seconds for me and with him being the biggest manwhore I know...there were lots of them. So I wasn't really expecting much when my plane landed at Los Angeles International Airport where I collected my luggage, made my way to the Rent-a-Wreck counter, accepted the keys to a puke green 1999 Dodge Neon after I signed my John Hancock on the dotted line and headed out on Route 90 to the floating city, boat slip 6969, yeah, I know...ironic right?

**I had a good time**

**Was the last thing I heard her say**

**As I walked away**

Pulling into the parking lot for the marina, I was totally in awe of the size of this place. It seemed all you could see for mile was boat masts, flag waving in the breeze, one no more distinguishing than the other. So you could tell from the smile on my face that I was so happy that someone had the common sense to break the parking lot up into lettered areas, each area the assigned parking for boat slips in the designated number range, A for slips 1-500, B for slips 501-1000 and so on. And thank God that Mark had the brains this time to give me very detailed instructions on which lot to park in. It wouldn't have been the first time that he'd done something like give me the wrong directions and then laugh his ass off when I called him on his cell from an hour away, wondering where the hell he was. Parking Lot M was what I was looking for and after about 15 minutes of searching, I finally drove in and found an empty space. Opening the door, I pulled my cramped 6 foot frame from this piece of shit they call a car and stretched my legs. My knees felt raw from every turn of the steering wheel rubbing against the faded denim jeans I wore. Who ever thought of turning sardine cans into cars should have been shot on sight. Popping the trunk, if you call it that, it's more the size of an empty shoebox belonging to Kareem Abdul Jabar than a trunk, I grabbed by pull-along luggage, closed the lid and headed off to find boat slip 6969. Only Mark could have weaselled the marina into giving him that number, no matter how well it suited him. It didn't matter that it was already occupied by some old fart of a lawyer, his words...not mine, that Mark paid the equivalent of a two year lease to compensate him for changing slips. After all, a boat named 'Sin City' needed an equally appropriate numbered boat slip. Grudgingly I towed my luggage behind me as I spotted the sign on the pole announcing that slips 6900-7000 were along the boardwalk adjacent the pole on the right. Damn it was going to be a long walk!

And another thing, how do you actually let the owner of the boat know you are there when you have finally walked the mile long boardwalk. Are you just supposed to climb aboard or do you stand there and yell "Ahoy matey!" Thank God for technology because I just pulled my cell from my belt clip and punched in Mark's number. He answered after about 6 rings sounding mighty happy...he must not of checked the call display and thought I was one of his bimbos calling. Coming out on the deck, he shouted for me to come aboard and he'd give me the grand tour. Seriously, it's a boat...how special and exciting could a tour be?


	2. Chapter 2

**And on this plane back to Tennessee**

**My mind comes across her memory**

**And yesterday**

**In Marina del Rey**

So I was wrong. This boat had everything! And I do mean everything, 4 cabins with queen size beds, a galley, dining area, seating area, a 52 inch plasma tv, top of the line surround sound system, stainless steel appliances, laundry facilities, two full baths, a hot tub on deck. Wow...Mark went all out on this boat! I had left my luggage in the second largest bedroom that Mark told me would be mine for the weekend. Red satin everything in that room...bleh...Mark knows I hate red, especially red satin sheets, hence the ever growing smirk on his face he greets me with as I scowl back at him. This has really got to get better...

Three hours later it was almost time to break that bottle of champagne and get this christening over with. With Mark being very un-traditional and all I knew that this would be a very casual affair so I had dressed in my favourite button-down red shirt...I know, I said I hate red but this red is different. It's kind of a raspberry red. Picture the colour of a woman's nipples that have been teased and suckled by her lover until they are so hard and tender that the pain shoots darts of pleasure through her entire body. That's the colour of red I like...not the bright blood red of the sheets in the room that Mark gave me just to piss me off. He knows that my favourite colour is blue, not just any blue, indigo blue, like the colour of the sky on a moonless night with the stars twinkling like diamonds. Oh and of course pants...I had to wear pants, because unlike Mark I do not make it a habit of running around in my boxer-briefs in front of a crowd so I had on my best pair of black jeans that seemed a little tighter in the ass from all the squats I had been doing lately.

So...the christening. About 20 people were gathered on the dock beside the boat when Mark cracked the bow with a bottle of Dom Perignon, what a waste of good champagne if you ask me, and dubbed his newest acquisition 'Sin City', long may she float. The brief ceremony over, everyone headed aboard to enjoy the appetizers and alcohol that Mark's latest bimbo had arranged to be served. What was her name again? Maria...no...Monica...that's not it either. Marsha...that's it! I remember Mark telling me now that her parents had fallen in love over 'The Brady Bunch' and named their first child after the oldest daughter on the show...poor girl...having to go through life with everyone repeating "Marsha, Marsha, Marsha" at her all the time. Well, that was Mark's problem, not mine, I had enough of my own to worry about his. So there I stood, leaning against the bar, a plate of caviar-topped toast points, little ham roll ups with pimento and onion inside and mini cream puffs imported from France beside me, a double scotch single malt in my hand when out of the corner of my eye I spotted a petite framed, honey-blonde beauty scan the room for her target. Much to my surprise she walked right over to Mark and pecked him quickly on the cheek as he drew her into the biggest bear hug I had ever seen him give someone. She giggled as she struggled to escape his overly tight embrace, placing a hand on his chest and pushed herself away from him, both of them grinning from ear to ear. So who was the mystery girl? Obviously she was no mystery to Mark but he had never mentioned her to me and so didn't look like his normal bimbo type, so who was she?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Porny chapter...you have been warned. :)**

* * *

**On a hidden beach under a golden sun**

**She spread a blanket**

**That we laid down on and loved the world away**

**In Marina del Rey**

Meredith...Mark said her name was Meredith Grey and that she was definitely not one of his bimbos, just a very good friend, a sexy, beautiful, very good friend with the most amazing emerald green eyes and an infectiously cute giggle. A giggle that made butterflies flutter in my stomach. And those eyes...they mesmerized me...I just wanted to drown in them. Marsha showed up at Mark's side and dragged him off to circulate amongst their guests leaving Meredith and I alone to get to know each other. The low-rise jeans that she wore accentuated the curve of her hips and moulded her cute little tush to perfection and the sapphire blue slinky top that she wore reflected in her eyes, turning them to a bright aquamarine. Her pouty little mouth with lips the colour of sun-kissed rose petals opened slightly to allow her to down the amber coloured liquid in her glass that I found out later was tequila.

For an hour or so, we leaned against the bar, nursing our drinks of choice and filled ourselves with the appetizers that Mark must have spent a fortune on, laughing and sharing stories from our separate lives with each other, longing looks passing back and forth between us. So I was as surprised as she was when I asked her if she's like to walk with me on the beach. I mean, I thought it but I obviously must have said it out loud for her to agree. And the smile that lit up her face...so enchanting and I knew that Mark wouldn't miss either of us, he was busy with Marsha and the rest of their guests.

I had disappeared into my horrendous red satin-covered cabin and threw a black hooded sweatshirt over my muscled chest, pulling the hem down to my waist since the air was quickly getting cooler. Searching around the room, my eyes settled on a printed throw covered in lighthouses and I quickly grabbed it thinking that at least Meredith would have something to keep the chill off during our walk. Finding her still standing beside the bar, I laced my hand in hers and lead her to the deck with the throw draped over my free arm. Leading the way, I climbed onto the boardwalk, extending my hand to assist her in disembarking from Mark's boat. Once safe on solid wood, I shook out the throw and wrapped it around her tiny shoulders, her small hand tying the two ends together as she thanked me for being so considerate. Hand in hand, our footsteps echoed in the air as we made our way down the dock to the sandy beach where she discovered that heels were not the best thing for walking in the sand so I steadied her as she removed them, rolled up the cuff of her jeans and slung her sandals in her empty hand by the straps. Bending over, I removed my own loafers, balled up my navy socks and stuffed them into the toes. Mimicking Meredith, I rolled up my own jeans to keep them from getting wet from the surf.The sun had already began it's decent as we began our journey down the sandy beach, our feet squishing in the wet sand and the occasional wave lapping at our toes as the sun slowly slipped down towards the horizon, the pinks and oranges blending to make a beautiful palette in the sky. The reflection of the sunset shone brightly on the water, rippling with the waves as our hands hung loosely between us and we chatted about everything. Meredith was a doctor as well, joining the hospital staff apparently the day after I left for Memphis and Mark was the first person to notice that she looked like she needed a friend. I'm sure there was an ulterior motive there at first, at least on his side, but in the last two and a half months they had become the best of friends, she had explained. Hard to imagine Mark having a woman around him that wasn't a fuck buddy.

We came to a secluded section of beach and she suggested that we sit, her legs were a bit tired from all the walking since she had had to manoeuvre the parking lot and boardwalk in 2 inch heels. Granted we had shed our shoes for the softness of the sand but all the walking had put an extra strain on her tired calf muscles. Untying the throw from around her slender neck, she flicked it in the air and settled it smoothly on the sand before I offered her my hand to help her to the ground. I kneeled down and shifted to plant myself beside her, our thighs touching as I reached to lift her half-naked calf on top of mine as I gently massaged the soreness out of it. The seagulls circled the water, diving every now and then in search of their next meal, their graceful flight silhouetted by the setting sun, their chirps to the gulls the only sound other than the occasional lapping of the waves hitting the shoreline.

Placing her second calf back on the throw after massaging it, a low moan of appreciation escaped from between those rose petal lips and no longer could I deny myself of her beauty. Slowly I turned my head and I softly captured those tempting bits of pink flesh between my own lips, tracing the shape of them with my tongue, begging entrance to her sweet cavern. Our tongues twisted and explored the very depths of each other as I hooked my arm around her tiny shoulders and gently lowered us both to the throw beneath us. Her fragile hand pressed to my chest and I could feel her heat radiating though the two layers of material covering it as I raised up and pulled the hoodie over my head and tossed it to the sand. Settling back down beside her, her fingers tangled with the buttons on my shirt, releasing them one by one, her feathered touch caressing the downy hair on my chest as I cupped her breast in my hand, rubbing the hardened peak through the slinky material of her shirt with the pad of my thumb. I felt the gentle rumble of her moan as I slowly raised the hem of her shirt up and over her head, letting it fall to the blanket. I toyed with the clasp of her front closure bra, the snap of success freeing the perfectly rounded orbs to the twilight chill and my smoky gaze. I leaned into her and gently pulled the puckered nub into the depths of my mouth, lavishing it with my tongue as I rolled the other between my large fingertips, her hand fisting in my curls pulling me closer. A groan of pleasure burst from me as her free hand brushed my hardened cock confined by the denim of which she was expertly trying to release me from. Belt, snap and zipper undone, I shimmied myself so I could work the legs of my jeans off with my feet as I attacked the waist of hers and slowly tugged them down until they joined mine, pooled at our feet. The last few remaining rays of twilight cast themselves on her near naked form making her sun-kissed skin glimmer as I hooked my fingers into the tiny bands of silk resting against her hips and dragged them down and off her feet. She was beautiful...so beautiful laying there, her eyes clouded with passion, her bottom lip quivering with need as I stood to shrug my shirt off my shoulders and removed my boxers before lowering myself into her welcoming arms. The touch of her satiny skin against mine drew shivers up and down my entire body as I nuzzled her collarbone, a sigh releasing from her lips, my steeled length pressed intimately at the apex of her thighs. I plastered delicate kisses along her slender neck, travelling across her lovely throat to her lips and nibbled on their sweetness as my fingers found their way to her womanhood to test her arousal which I found warm and drenched, ready to receive the ultimate pleasure. She grasped my engorged erection in her tiny fist and guided me to her glistening core as eager as I was to join ourselves into one. Wrapping her lengthy legs around me, I inched slowly into her waiting heat, enjoying the bliss of being enveloped in her tight channel and letting her adjust to my size before our bodies took over in the age long rhythm of love. Her nails raked the skin of my back lightly as our passion grew, our thrusts in perfect timing as she quickly burst over the edge, digging her nails in to my skin deeper with a lusty cry. Our lips crashed together and our tongues duelled for supremacy as her muscles contracted sporadically around my raging cock and I could hold back no longer and filled her completely as we reached the point of ecstasy together. Totally breathless, I collapsed into her arms and rolled to the side, bringing her with me as to not crush her with my much larger frame. Tenderly I kissed her swollen lips and settled her into the crook of my arm, her sated face resting on my chest as I drew the edge of the blanket over us. The very last glint of the sunset blinking from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**And as we looked into each others eyes**

**We found our bodies lost in paradise**

**Like castaways**

**In Marina del Rey**

With full twilight came the twinkling of the millions of stars in the sky as we lay there wrapped together. When I had asked her to join me for a walk on the beach I never intended to end up making love to her. I just wanted to spend time with her alone, time to get to know her better, more intimately but not as intimately as it ended up. But I have no regrets. What we shared was amazing and there was no way that I disrespected her or thought her a whore because we had only known each other a few hours at the most. But they were an amazing few hours. I felt her slight body tremble, the night air chilling even more and although I hated to move because it felt so natural to have her here in my arms, I suggested that we headed back to the boat.

We quickly dressed and I shook the blanket to get rid of most of the sand, pretty sure that Mark would not be happy if I brought half the beach onto his pride and joy. Meredith wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, tying it tightly as I picked up our shoes and handed her sandals. Threading my fingers in hers, we walked hand in hand silently back to Mark's boat. We didn't need to speak, the sparkle in our eyes and the smiles on our faces said everything that we needed to say, at least for now. Climbing back aboard 'Sin City', we found the boat deserted. Were we really gone that long? Propped up against the bottle of scotch on the bar I found a hastily scribbled note from Mark saying that him and Marsha had decided to go clubbing and the boat was all mine. Of course, in true Mark style the postscript told me 'not to do anything that he wouldn't do which was leaving things pretty open if you ask me. Meredith, I found out was also a weekend guest and while I was reading Mark's note she had gone to her cabin to change and stood before me wearing the tiniest black string bikini, her luscious breasts barely covered by the tiny scraps of material and the two minuscule pieces of fabric of the bottoms made the front of my jeans increasingly tighter again. She suggested that we take full advantage of being alone and relax in the hot tub and it didn't take me long to return to my cabin and rid myself of the overly confining jeans and throw on my navy blue trunks that I had packed.

Finding myself on the deck, I saw that Meredith had been busy. There was an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne breathing and two filled glasses on the side of the hot tub and the beautiful woman who had done it all already immersed in the swirling heated water. I chose a spot directly across from her and grabbed my glass, flashing her what Mark jokingly called the 'mcdreamy' smile as we clinked our glasses together in a silent toast to the nights events. Her eyes danced brightly in my gaze as she placed her empty flute aside and leaned into my lips and sucked the bottom one into her mouth. I could taste the remnants of champagne on her tongue as she playfully darted it into the warm recesses of my mouth and I tickled it with my own. Pulling her closer, she straddled my hips with her slender legs, the friction of her scantily clad bottom resting precariously on my hardened cock almost more than I could handle. Her lips traced their way to my chin and down my neck to my chest where sweet lips drew my hardened nipple into her mouth as I cupped her cute ass in my hands, moulding them with my fingers and rubbing her back and forth over my steeled length. The buoyancy of the water made her feel as light as a feather but even that was more torture than I could handle as I hoisted her into my arms, climbing from the hot tub and carried her to my cabin.

The hell with the red satin sheets getting wet. I'd buy Mark new blue ones if this was going to be my cabin. Placing her tenderly in the middle of the queen size bed, I kneeled between her open thighs and kissed my way to the tiny piece of cloth covering her womanhood. The scent of her desire rose headily to my nose as I lowered the strings down her shapely legs, letting it fall to the floor. Her glistening core fully exposed to my gaze turned my eyes to smoky sapphire as I softly licked her from bottom to top, her body trembling with need. A moan of pleasure escaping from between her rose-tinted lips as I circled the tiny nub of nerves with my tongue before stabbing deep within her warmth. Her fingers fisted in my curls as her hips bucked in desire with every parry and thrust of my tongue while the pad of my thumb expertly stroked her sensitive clit until the dam of her climax burst over her. I kissed my way to her panting lips, her breasts heaving with every breath. My tongue darted inside as I shared the taste of herself and her hands wandered to my raging erection, gently gripping it in her tiny fist. Shockingly for the tiny woman she was, she hooked her leg around and flipped me to my back, gently pressed butterfly kisses down my chest, dipping her tongue into my navel as her fingertips tickled their way to cup my balls ion the palm of her hand. Her sensuous mouth erotically encircled the head of my tempered steel shaft, drawing me into her warm, moist cavern, tonguing it expertly down to the base and back up to suckle the tip again. Her actions had me on the brink of orgasm and pulling rank, I quickly reversed our positions and speared her to the hilt, my cock twitching at the slick, wet warmth of her feminine sheath. Wrapping her lithe legs around my waist to pull me deeper into her core, our lips crashed together, our tongues imitating the actions of our hips moving in perfect rhythm driving us closer and closer to the pinnacle of ecstasy. We gazed into each other's lust-clouded eyes as our final thrust pushed us over the limit and we exploded together, her muscles contracting around me tightly, milking me of every last drop. Totally sated, I rolled us to the side as we struggled to catch our breath and regretfully withdrew from her heat. Placing a quick kiss on her passion-swollen lips, she turned and snuggled her bottom close to me in spoon fashion, drawing my arm around her waist, lacing her fingers in mine and lapsed into a sleep of total contentment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Like the ocean tides**

**High and lows**

**Love sometimes comes and goes away**

**In Marina del Rey**

I awoke the next morning to the warmth of Meredith wrapped around me, the glimmer of dawn shining through the porthole, the early morning rays shimmering in the highlights of her honey-blonde tresses and an adorable smile adorning her perfect lips. A noise not unlike that of a chainsaw firing up escaped from between those perfect lips and I had to struggle to keep the chuckle aching to be let out of my throat from escaping. How could such a tiny person make such a big noise was beyond me. But it was cute really. There it was again...that rumble and this time I had to get out of there because there was no way I could hold in my laughter any longer. But I hated to leave her warmth. It was amazing that in so little time that I could become so addicted to the feel of her in my arms but that's exactly what had happened. I was addicted. Not to just her body, no matter how fine that was, but to her personality, her charm, to her all around goodness, to the fact that the minute I left her embrace, I craved to be back in her arms, just like a drug addict needing another hit of cocaine. I needed to feed my addiction but right now I needed to feed something different from the sounds of the grumbling in my stomach. With instant regret, I carefully extracted myself from her side, pulling on my boxers and jeans, visited the facilities and proceeded to the galley.

The aroma of crisping bacon and strong coffee brought everyone out of the woodwork as Mark and Marsha appeared and pulled up seats at the island, their eyes and stature testifying to the nature of last nights events. Meredith, sleepily made her way to the island, rubbing her eyes and mumbling something about coffee when I placed a steaming cup in front of her that she gripped as if her life depended on it. Of course Mark noticed Meredith's condition and being the smart ass that he is, asked her if she had a good night's sleep at the same time he winked at me with a smirk on his face. Meredith grumbled incoherently at him but I'm pretty sure I heard her call him a jackass which I chuckled at as I handed out the plates containing bacon, eggs, hashbrowns and toast.

Breakfast finished and dishes packed away in the dishwasher, every comfort of home on this boat, Mark decided to tell us all that we were raising anchor to spend the day on the open water. This ought to be interesting...Mark playing captain. I knew that Mark was capable of manning a bass boat in a calm lake but a yacht in the Pacific Ocean? That had me kind of worried. But I put my worries aside and headed to my cabin to grab a muscle shirt and swim trunks before heading into the shower. Opening the door to the bathroom, I was hit by the warm, moist heat of the shower already in use, the smell of lavender fermented the air, the aroma that was uniquely Meredith. The noise of the water beating off her naked form, drowned out my presence as I stood there breathing her in and admiring her beautiful body silhouetted against the shower curtain. It took every ounce of my willpower to back out of there and leave her to shower by herself when various parts of my anatomy were arguing with my brain, but that's what I did, my mind brandishing doubts if she felt the same way I did. Unlike Mark, it was not my forte to love them and leave them after a few hours of bliss. Once committed to a relationship...I'm fully committed. Not that this thing with Meredith was a relationship, we hadn't known each other long enough for that, but it was special and although I thought that she felt the same way, I still had my doubts.

Half an hour later and much cleaner I might add, I joined the rest of the gang on the deck. Mark was steering the boat out of the slip and into the traffic of the harbour, passing boats of all sizes and shapes that had the same idea of spending the day on the Pacific. Meredith and Marsha were already settled on the lounge chairs enjoying the bright sunshine of the beautiful day, hoping to work on their tans. Meredith had on the tiny, black bikini from the night before and I could feel both a little spark of jealousy that Mark would see her this way and pleasure at the memory of me removing it the night before. Leaving the girls to their tanning, I decided to join Mark at the wheel for a bit. The view from the wheel was amazing. Cottony clouds graced the sky, the deep blue of the water rippled with tiny waves made bigger by the wake of the boat and the sight of many sails danced on the horizon. Mark and I chatted about sports, music, fishing and work, more specifically about when I'd be back from Tennessee because the hospital was kinda boring without me there for him to piss off. The biggest surprise was when he asked me about Meredith and what my intentions were. Mark? Asking about my intentions? I reached over and cupped my hand to his forehead to check for fever and asked where my best friend was because this was not the Mark I knew. The Mark I knew, didn't give two shits about intentions towards any woman unless they happened to be one of my four sisters because to him, they were his sisters too. Mark explained how he had met Meredith at the hospital, sorely in need of a friend. She hadn't had the easiest life, a father that had left when she was 5 and a mother that was more dedicated to her work than her daughter. And as it turned out, Mark was the only male doctor in the whole hospital that hadn't hit on her since she got there. Mark was playing the part of 'big brother' because there was no one there to look out for the tiny framed, blonde beauty and he was taking his part very seriously. I was truthful with him. I was way past the one night stand thing but not at the relationship level yet but that I did know that I really cared for her and didn't want to see her hurt. In true Mark fashion, he told me that I better not hurt her or I'd have to deal with him and I answered that I had no intentions of doing anything like that. After about 10 minutes of us silently watching the water, I returned to the main deck where the girls were still lounging in the sun, their bodies glowing from the radiant heat, thinking that maybe they should cover themselves before they were burnt to a crisp. There was no way that I wanted to see Meredith with the agony of a sunburn and it would sure screw up my plans for the rest of this weekend.


End file.
